1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stool, and more particularly to a stool with leg supports which is suitable for use as a footrest, a seat, or a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
While conventional footstools provide adequate support for feet, they are not stable enough to be used for other purposes. For example, a conventional footstool cannot easily be used as a seat or a table because it is generally provided with only two legs and each leg of a conventional footstool is simply a vertical support structure which lacks horizontal reinforcement. Consequently, conventional footstools are likely to tip over on one side upon even the slightest amount of pressure.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 248,430, issued Jul. 11, 1978 to Bussey et al., discloses an ornamental design for a footstool. The footstool includes a platform and two legs which depend from the platform. The legs are configured to resemble human legs with feet protruding from one end.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 259,903, issued Jul. 21, 1981 to Rosalyn G. Sidewater, discloses an ornamental design for a stool. The stool has only two legs. Each of the legs are provided with pant legs and shoes.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 272,489, issued Feb. 7, 1984 to R. E. Satterfield, discloses an ornamental design for a footstool. The footstool includes a flat platform with two legs depending therefrom. Each leg has a shoe-like structure protruding from one end.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 366,968, issued Feb. 13, 1996 to R. F. Elsbury discloses an ornamental design for a footstool. The footstool includes a flat platform with two legs depending therefrom. Each leg is covered with pant legs and has a boot-like structure protruding from one end.
Other footstools and ottomans are shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 244,644, issued Jun. 14, 1977 to P. L. Null (ornamental design for a convertible bench); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 244,973, issued Jul. 12, 1977 to J. H. Heumann (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 254,279, issued Feb. 26, 1980 to P. L. Phillips (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 319,352, issued Aug. 27, 1991 to C. Desnoyers (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 245,379, issued Aug. 16, 1977 to L. Beal, Jr. (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 350,856, issued Sep. 27, 1994 to M. W. Greene (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 382,124, issued Aug. 12, 1997 to D. P. Chandler (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Des. Pat. No. 461,965 S, issued Aug. 27, 2002 to M. Stokes (ornamental design for an ottoman); U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,090, issued Jul. 15, 1980 to L. Ehrlich (ottoman convertible); U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,636, issued Jul. 31, 1984 to M. Markson (footstool); and Great Britain Pat. No. 2,086,720, published May 19, 1982 (leg rest for use with a chair).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a stool with leg supports according to the present invention solving the aforementioned problems is desired.